


Trapped In A Cave

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flufftober, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Magical Accidents, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Trapped, Weasleys Witches & Writers' Hump Day Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Draco and Percy are stuck together inside a cave during a team building exercise for work.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Percy Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Trapped In A Cave

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this pairing came from but I don't hate it.
> 
> Prompts used:
> 
> Hermione's Nook Flufftober: Falling Asleep Together
> 
> 31 Days Of Writing: Huddling For Warmth
> 
> Weasleys, Witches & Writers Hump Day Drabble No 16: Huddling For Warmth. Character A and Character B become trapped in a cave, the entrance blocked by a magical barrier. As they try to figure out his to break it, night settles in - as does the cold.

"What do you mean there's no way out?" Draco snapped. Even as an adult, it was very rare that he would ever be told 'no'. "I can very clearly see the exit. We can just go out the same way that we came in!"

"I'm telling you that we can't." Percy said through gritted teeth. Draco didn't care that he was pissed off; he was cold and hungry and pretty sure that this was one of the worst days of his life.

This was only meant to be a team-building exercise, something that Draco had tried to get out of in the first place but Kingsley had informed him that if he didn't go on the 'field trip' then he would be out of a job. He was sure that the Minister had put him in a pair with a Weasley just to further punish him.

He supposed that this Weasley was at least one of the bearable ones. He couldn't imagine what it would have been like to have been shackled together with Ron after all - though chances were that he would have found a way to murder that Weasle by now.

With a roll of his eyes, Draco strode past Percy towards the entrance of the cave. He wanted out of here and he wanted to get home. This was only meant to have lasted for the working day, but he and Percy had yet to find their way back to base camp - where Kingsley was meant to be waiting with their wands.

Draco reached the cave entrance then suddenly he was on his backside in the dust. He frowned and reached out with his leg only to be met with something solid. He frowned as he kicked out at it again. Maybe Percy was right.

"We're locked in here?!" He groaned. Without their wands, they had no way of breaking down whatever this barrier was, especially considering that they couldn't even see it.

"It would appear so," came Percy's rather unhelpful reply from behind him.

Draco pulled himself to his feet and dusted himself off as he looked around them. "I'm going to see if there's another way out." He muttered. There was no way that he was going to just sit here and wait for someone to come and save him. Not when it was already starting to get dark and the cold was setting in.

He went to the back of the cave this time, his hands moving all across the wall as he looked for a secret passageway or perhaps even a loose rock that might trigger something. He didn't know how long her searched for, all he knew was that his hands were almost completely frozen by the time he had to concede. He could no longer even see the wall, let alone if there was any sort of secret passageway.

"Weasley?" He called through the cave to where he had left Percy, half-wondering if the man had found a way out of the cave and had simply left Draco to freeze to death there. This thought didn't last long however as Percy was calling back to him.

"Still here then?"

Draco tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes as he walked back towards Percy, but really, what sort of question was that? Did the man believe that he would have been able to talk to him if he wasn't here?

"I'm guessing Kingsley will have someone find us sooner or later," Draco said quietly as he sat down next to Percy. He didn't know whether that was true or not but he was realising that they would have to buckle up and put up with it for the night. There wasn't much else that they could do when they couldn't see further than the end of their nose anyway.

Draco rubbed his arms as the temperature seemed to get even cooler. While he had wrapped up warm for their day out in the woods, he hadn't quite been prepared for it to get this cold.

"Come sit closer," Percy said after a moment or two, which honestly wasn't something that Draco had ever expected a Weasley to say to him, but as he looked over at him, he figured that it was probably just Percy's attempt at stealing his body warmth.

It didn't seem like a bad idea though so Draco, knowing that it was going to be a long night either way so he shuffled closer to the red-headed man and slowly he leaned against Percy. It felt a bit weird, if he was completely honest, especially when Percy wrapped his arm around him, but Draco didn't dare complain.

It didn't make a huge difference but it did make him feel at least a little bit warmer and eventually, he let himself lean his head on his shoulder. Any other time he would probably have been embarrassed about the possibility of being caught in this position, but tonight he didn't care.

Eventually, he supposed that he must have dropped off to sleep because the next thing he knew was that it was broad daylight and there was the chirping of an annoying bird in his ear. He stood up, stretching out and giving Percy a nudge with his foot. No-one had seen them and they had made it through the night, hopefully without freezing to death.


End file.
